Exciting Weekend
by YutaMochie
Summary: Menceritakan bagaimana Taeyong dan Yuta menghabiskan weekend mereka, Yuta yang merasa tersiksa diawal dan berakhir dengan rasa nikmat yang mereka nikmati bersama. Summary gagal Taeyu/Yutae [ Taeyong x Yuta], top!Taeyong, bot!Yuta, yaoi, BL, fluff gagal.


Disclaimer: Taeyong dan Yuta milik orangtua mereka dan maha kuasa. Hansoruu milik gue/ :V xD

Warning: yaoi, boyslove, Taeyong x Yuta, Bot!Yuta, narasi, OOC, typo, fluff gagal, dont like dont bash :v

Rate: T+

Cast: Taeyong, Yuta NCT

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 : 27 PM, disebuah rumah minimalis terlihat lampu diruang tamu masih dinyalakan, masih ada kehidupan disana-dimana dua orang namja tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakoni. Pendingin ruangan tidak mempengaruhi keadaan sama sekali, gerah atau panas itulah sensasi yang mereka rasakan, keringat mengalir pada pelipis hingga menuruni leher jenjang namja bersurai hijau keabuan itu dengan erangan tertahan sesekali terdengar dari bibir _kissable_ nya.

.

.

"Agrhhh oh _my_ _God_.. _damn_!" Lagi-lagi namja manis itu hanya bisa mengerang tertahan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

" _Waeyo_ _baby_?" Namja tampan dengan iris tajam dengan rahang tegas rupawan sedikit terkekeh melihat kondisi namja manis didepannya. Lihatlah pipi gembul itu kini memerah lucu, rambut coklat keabuannya yang sudah menutupi mata terlihat berantakan-namun malah menambah kesan sexy, bibir _kissable_ nya terbuka guna menghirup udara, mata coklat jernih itu terlihat sayu, kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger dipangkal hidung pun kini sudah melorot.

"Demi Tuhan otak ku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik malam ini, dosen gila itu ingin membunuhku dengan setumpuk tugas sialan ini, bahkan bernafas pun susah setiap aku mengingat tugas-tugas bodoh ini" Gerutu Yuta entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya yang taeyong dengar malam ini selain erangan-erangan tertahan yang namja manis itu keluarkan.

"Coba kamu baca lagi panduannya, pasti bisa kalau kamu sudah paham" Taeyong menimpali dengan kalem sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya dan kembali melanjutkan tugas merancang Struktur Gambar Bangunan.

Ya, mereka saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah Taeyong -lebih tepatnya diruang tamu, Taeyong sengaja mengajak Yuta mengerjakan diruang tamu dan bukan dikamar dimana tersedia meja belajar disana. Alasannya simpel, agar Yuta tidak semakin mengantuk ketika melihat kasur, Yuta itu type orang yang mudah terlelap apalagi ketika melihat tumpukan tugas. Keduanya sama-sama anak kuliahan yang menginjak tahun ketiga, Taeyong berhasil lulus di jurusan _Civil_ _Engeenaring_ sementara Yuta lulus di _Mathematics_ _and_ _Natural_ _Sciences_ _Chemistry_ , sebenarnya Yuta sangat ingin kuliah di _Medical_ _Education_ , namun apa daya mungkin inilah namanya takdir tak bisa ditentukan. Rekan-rekannya pun ikut memotivasi bahkan kekasihnya selalu mengatakan ' _percayalah sekujur tubuh manusia dari lahir hingga nafas terakhir selalu dilalui oleh reaksi kimia_ '. Atau dengan cara " _jika kau tak lulus disana kelak kau bisa menjadi seorang pengajarnya'_.

"Ini bagaimana cara mencari _Y maksimum_ nya sedangkan hasil dari absorbansi sangat random dan tidak ada yang dominan" Yuta menggigit bibirnya seraya berfikir, tangan kanannya yang memegang _bulpoint_ Ia letakkan di pelipisnya -seolah dengan begitu Ia akan segera menemukan jawaban. Otaknya benar-benar tidak berjalan dengan baik setelah mengerjakan Tugas Sintesis tadi.

Yuta mencoba mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan kekasihnya sedang menatapnya, Ia melihat Taeyong sedang menyandarkan diri disisi sofa, posisi mereka saat ini bersebrangan dengan meja bundar yang rendah. Ini malam minggu, seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan seperti pasangan lainnya, namun lain halnya dengan Taeyong Lee, _'jalan-jalan dengan_ _tugas lebih baik'_ katanya, susah memang jika berurusan dengan orang cerdas.

"Taeyongie apa kau sudah siap?" Yuta bertanya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Sudah sedari tadi" jawab Taeyong kalem.

" _Ck_ tidak adil, seharusnya kau menungguku" Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini aku menunggumu sayang" jawab Taeyong masih dengan nada yang sama. Sebenarnya Taeyong sejak tadi ingin membantu Yuta, tetapi diurungkan karena Ia fikir Yuta harus bisa mandiri -sekalipun Ia memanjakan Yuta- namun lain halnya dalam konteks akademik. Hidup itu sulit, jika ingin bahagia maka harus melewati segala pelik kehidupan. Itulah pedoman seorang Lee Taeyong.

"Taeyongie-"

"Jangan membuat alasan yang sama kau harus bisa Nakamoto, cepat kerjakan ini sudah larut malam" Belum sempat Yuta menyelesaikan kalimatnya Taeyong sudah menyelanya lebih dulu dengan kalimat perintah.

Yuta menghela nafas lelah dan kembali membuka modul, mencoba mencerna setiap kata perkata yang semakin membuatnya pusing, Ia tidak menemukan _keyword_ untuk soal lampiran praktikum Metode Job ini. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang semakin berdenyut, dan saat itulah Ia merasa sebuah tangan meraih surai halusnya, Ia mendongak dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang menguncir poninya membentuk _apple hair_.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Taeyong bertanya setelah kegiatan menguncir rambutnya, Ia menunjukkan tugas tersebut kepada Taeyong, namja tampan itu terlihat serius dengan modul didepannya.

"Ini seharusnya kau mencari fraksi mol dan absorbansi campuran lebih dulu, baru kau bisa menemukan absorbansi yang dominan dan menghitung Y maksimum, setelah itu tinggal plotkan nilai absorbansi dan fraksi molnya" Jelas Taeyong dengan telaten.

"Woahhh bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yuta memandang takjub dengan mata penuh kekaguman.

"Itu tidak perlu, cepat kerjakan" Taeyong kembali dalam mode menyebalkan, Yuta mengangguk patuh Ia pasti bisa dan setelah ini Ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Tepat pukul 01:23 AM Yuta telah menyiapakan tugasnya, Ia merenggangkan tangannya yang terasa kaku sambil tersenyum puas.

"Berbaringlah kemari biar ku pijat" Taeyong menunjukkan pahanya yang segera diamini oleh Yuta. Tak sampai 10 menit Yuta jatuh tertidur dengan damai, Taeyong tersenyum melihat bagaimana polosnya wajah kekasihnya itu sebelum sebuah suara mengintruksi kegiatan 'mari memandang wajah polos Yuta'.

"Taeyong-ah kenapa belum tidur? dan kenapa kau biarkan Yuta tertidur diruang tamu Ia bisa masuk angin, cepat bawa dia ke kamar" Itu Ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kamar, Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya cepat sebelum Ibunya kembali berwejangan ria. Perlahan Ia mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dengan cara menggendong _bridal-style_ dan membawa kearah kamarnya.

Pelan-pelan Taeyong membaringkan tubuh Yuta dikasur, Ia meregangkan tangannya yang terasa kaku, kekasihnya ini makin hari makin berat saja, Taeyong terkekeh dengan spekulasi konyolnya. Netra tajam itu kembali terarah kearah tubuh namja manis yang kini terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, kening namja manis itu terlihat mengkerut pertanda tidurnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ini pasti karena _Skinny Jeans_ yang membalut Kaki ramping itu, Taeyong tahu kebiasaan kekasihnya jika tidur tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian ketat yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Taeyong menghela nafas dan menggigit bibirnya, Ia tidak mungkin membangunkan Yuta, namja manis itu sudah sangat lelah. Taeyong fikir tidak ada cara lain selain Ia sendiri yang turun tangan, langkah kakinya Ia bawa kearah almari untuk mengambil celana pajama miliknya. Menaiki kasur dan memegang ujung kaos silver longgar yang digunakan namja itu.

.

.

.

Tangannya bergetar kala baju itu tersingkap mengekspos pinggang ramping dengan kulit putih mulus milik kekasihnya, lagi-lagi Ia menggigit bibir dan keraguan mulai merasukinya, baru pinggangnya saja sudah begini reaksi tubuhnya bagaimana bagian yang lain? Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya Ia harus melakukan ini dalam waktu cepat. Perlahan Taeyong membuka kancing dan _zipper_ nya, matanya terpejam Ia takut bagaimana jika kekasihnya ini hanya memakai dalaman dengan bentuk segitiga itu. Mencoba melorotkan _Jeans_ tersebut namun gagal, Taeyong memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya _-masa bodoh sesekali melihat bagian_ _pribadi_ _calon_ _masa_ _depannya_ _ini_.

Perlahan Ia kembali melorotkannya walaupun agak susah karena tertahan bagian _booty_ dan paha namja manis itu yang kini masih terlelap lengkap dengan wajah polosnya. Mata Taeyong semakin terperangah setelah berhasil melepaskan _jeans_ , demi apapun yang indah di dunia ini benar-benar surga. Bagaimana bisa namjanya ini bisa memiliki tubuh seindah ini, keringat dingin mulai menetes dipelipisnya apalagi sekarang namja manis itu kini tanpa sengaja menekukkan sebelah kakinya, sehingga memperlihatkan paha dalam yang hanya terbalut boxer sejengkal itu tidak mampu menutupi area sensitifnya.

Taeyong tahu pacarnya ini memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus, tetapi Ia tidak menyangka akan seindah ini tubuh namja manis itu. Dengan cepat Ia meraih celana pajama dan segera memakaikan pada namjanya. Untung saja fikirannya masih berjalan rasional, jika tidak habis sudah kekasihnya malam ini hanya karena hormonnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Langkah kaki Taeyong terarah ke dispenser menuangkan segelas air untuk meredakan panasnya, ini bahkan jauh lebih gerah dari tugas-tugas nya selama ini. Menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengusap wajahnya, Ia harus bersabar dan menjaga dengan baik kekasihnya. Motto hidup taeyong adalah _'letakkan/lakukan sesuatu pada tempatnya_ ', termasuk dalam urusan intim dengan kekasihnya ini, Ia yakin kelak akan tiba waktunya. Matanya melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, membaringkan tubuhnya seraya membawa namja manis kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan mengecup kening namja itu sebagai pengantar tidur.

* * *

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya setelah sarapan, Taeyong dan Yuta keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan sudah rapi. Taeyong memakai baju putih lengan panjang lengkap dengan _skinny jeans_ hitam dan _sneakers_ dengan warna yang sama dengan bajunya. Sedangkan Yuta memakai kaus hitam dipadu rompi berwarna _Navy misty_ dan _jeans pants_ sewarna dengan rompinya serta _sneakers_ putih, Yuta tampak manis dengan _beanie_ bergaris hitam putih yang membalut sebagian surai halusnya, Hari minggu ini mereka habiskan waktu dengan kencan di Lotte World.

Disinilah mereka sekarang berdiri bersisian di dalam _Busway_ yang hari ini penuh sesak, Taeyong mengisyaratkan Yuta berdiri dekat dinding dengan Ia yang memeluk namja manis itu posesif, menghalau pandangan _Ahjushi_ mesum yang menatap lapar kearah kekasihnya sejak awal mereka berada di dalam Busway. Taeyong mendengus dengan mata tajam Ia arahkan kepada si _Ahjushi_ , tahu begini Ia membawa kendaraan pribadinya saja dan tidak akan mengamini permintaan Yuta yang ingin menghabiskan _weekend_ naik _'busway romantis'_ ala pasangan di drama-drama yang sering ditonton kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar tiket mereka berdua langsung menuju wahana _indoor_ terlebih dahulu, mereka memasuki arena bermain _Ice Skating_ , _Tumb of Horror,_ _Fantasy Forest_ , _Jungle Adventure_ , dan lain sebagainya termasuk singgah di _cafe_ untuk makan siang. Setelah itu keduanya menuju pintu dimana terarah untuk menikmati wahana _outdoor_. Taeyong menggandeng tangan Yuta, mereka akan menaiki wahana Balon Udara, sepanjang perjalanan Taeyong bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan pengunjung yang tertuju untuk mereka berupa ' _Yatuhan mereka benar-benar imut_ ', ' _dunia_ _benar-benar sudah terbalik',_ atau ' _aku baru tahu betapa uniknya dua orang namja berjalan_ _sambil_ _bergandengan tangan'_. Taeyong mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan pandangan pada si manis disamping yang tangah menatap penuh harap kearah suatu _stan._

"Kau menginginkannya?" Yuta mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah tunggulah disini aku akan membelinya" Taeyong mendudukkan Yuta pada salah satu kursi. Ia melangkah kearah _stan_ , namun belum beberapa langkah Taeyong kembali lagi dan meraih tangan Yuta untuk ikut bersama dengannya.

"Eh.. kenapa?" Tanya Yuta bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lebih bisa memilih varian rasa sesuai keinginanmu" Taeyong memberi alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Tetapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu, melainkan Taeyong lagi-lagi mendapati segerombolan namja dengan tatapan nakal serta lapar saat melihat Yuta. _Heol_! Taeyong tidak ingin Yuta diganggu oleh namja-namja kurang kerjaan itu, susah memang punya pacar manis bertubuh sintal dan sexy, tangannya merangkul posesif pinggang Yuta, menunjukkan kepada siapapun bahwa Yuta miliknya dan tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, aku tidak akan mengambil jatah eskrimmu" Taeyong mengusap pelan pipi hingga dagu Yuta yang belepotan eskrim.

"Hehehe eskrimnya enak" Taeyong hanya menggeleng pelan melihat sikap _childish_ kekasihnya, umurnya berapa sich? Perasaan mereka lahir ditahun yang sama.

.  
Disinilah mereka berada, disebuah wahana bernama Bianglala setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan menaiki Balon Udara. Posisi mereka sekarang berada ditempat paling tinggi, Yuta memandang takjub pemandangan indah Lotte World dan Kota Seoul yang terekspos bebas didepannya. Taeyong memeluk Yuta dari belakang dengan menaruh dagu diatas bahu Yuta.

"Apa kau suka?" Taeyong bertanya setelah mengecup pipi namja manis dipelukannya ini. Yuta mengangguk dengan sedikit kaku karena mendadak rasa gugup menghampirinya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada pada posisi seperti ini, namun tetap saja jantungnya tudak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Lain kali jangan suka ngambek tidak jelas saat aku tidak ada waktu untukmu" Taeyong melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kamu memang lebih memilih berada diantara namja dan yeoja genit yang berada di fakultasmu, ini bahkan sudah janji yang keberapa baru kau mengabulkannya" Yuta membalikkan badannya dan memandang Taeyong dengan tatapan tajam dan tersirat nada cemburu yang sangat kentara.

"Hei sungguh aku sibuk dengan urusan kampus dan organisasi diluar kampus, bukankah kau juga sama? Lagian aku tidak tertarik dengan namja-namja yang bentuknya sama denganku dan oh ayolah yeoja-yeoja disana tidak genit-.."

"Kau bahkan membela mereka" Yuta langsung menyela perkataan Taeyong yang belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. Tangannya dilipat di dada dengan tatapan sinis Ia tunjukan untuk si namja Tampan.

"Dengar.." Taeyong menangkup pipi gembul Yuta sebelum melanjutkan " Aku memang dekat dengan mereka, namun itu hanya dalam konteks pertemanan tidak lebih dari yang kau fikirkan, bukankah kau juga begitu?" Taeyong mengelus pipi itu dan melanjutkan "Kita harus serius dengan _study_ kita supaya semester depan bisa mengambil Tugas Akhir" Yuta hanya diam dan menanti kemana arah pembicaraan ini dari kekasihnya.

"Bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengatakan jika kuliah itu membosankan dengan pekerjaan yang sama terus menerus diulang-ulang dalam waktu yang sama? Maka dari itu, kita harus segera menyelesaikannya" Yuta bisa mendengar nada tulus dan penuh kesabaran saat Taeyong mencoba memberinya pengertian. Juga tatapan itu, tatapan lembut dan intens yang selalu diberi untuknya.

 _"M-mianhae_.. Maaf jika aku selama ini selalu kekanan, aku janji agar menjadi lebih dewasa" Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan rasa bersalah yang kentara dimata coklatnya.

"Sssst Sudahlah.. Kau tidak perlu berjanji, tapi membuktikannya _nde_ " Taeyong menarik kembali Yuta kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening namja manis itu. Yuta mengalungkan tangannya dileher kokoh namja tampan tersebut sambil berkata _"Gomawoyo Taeyongie_ " lengkap dengan senyum manis kepunyaannya.

" _Saranghae_ ~" bisik Taeyong sambil menatap intens iris coklat itu, dengan terpejamnya kedua mata anak adam dan saat itu pula kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu untuk menyalurkan perasaan.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah melewati segala wahana di Lotte World Taeyong mengajak Yuta kesuatu tempat yang Yuta sendiri tidak tahu. Taeyong menyewa sebuah sepeda, Yuta menaiki sepeda itu dengan posisi berdiri, tangannya Ia kalungkan dileher kokoh namja tampan yang saat ini tengah mengayuh sepeda. Yuta terperangah melihat pemandangan yang mereka lewati penuh dengan hamparan bunga sakura yang mekar, angin musim semi menerpa paras kedua anak adam ini, keduanya terdiam bukan karena canggung, tetapi meresapi momen indah yang jarang mereka dapatkan. Taeyong menghentikan kayuhannya dan mengajak Yuta pada sebuah hamparan rumput yang penuhi bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat seperti ini?" Yuta bertanya seraya mendudukkan diri diatas rumput diikuti oleh namja disampingnya.

"Kenapa.. kau tidak suka?" Taeyong bertanya dengan was was.

" _Aniyo_.. Aku belum pernah mendapati objek sebagus ini" Yuta menjawab masih dengan tatapan penuh kekagumannya.

"Aku sering kemari untuk menenangkan diri, biasanya aku pergi sendiri" Taeyong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan yang diikuti oleh namja di sampingnya dengan arah berlawanan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Oh benarkah? Apakah aku orang pertama yang kau ajak?" Yuta memberi pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hmm tidak.." jawab Taeyong singkat. Saat itu juga wajah Yuta berubah lesu.

"Tidak salah lagi maksudnya" Taeyong tersenyum jenaka.

" _Yachhh_ dasar menyebalkan!" Taeyong segera berlari sebelum sang betina melayangkan pukulan sayangnya kearahnya. Yuta yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam.

" _Yachh_ Taeyong _ppabo_ berhenti kau, aku akan mengahajarmu saat ini juga" Murka Yuta sambil terus mengejar Taeyong didepannya.

"Hahahaha tidak mau.. ayo kejar aku" Taeyong memeletkan lidahnya kearah Yuta. _Well_ , Taeyong melupakan sesuatu, Ia lupa jika kekasih manisnya itu mantan atlit Bola, jadi bisa dipastikan siapa yang menang.

' _BRUUKKK_ '

Tuhkan dibilang juga apa, kini Yuta jatuh tengkurap diatas tubuhnya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, kedua hidung mancung itu kini bersentuhan. Pipi Yuta memerah melihat keadaan mereka saat ini dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Secara perlahan Taeyong membalikkan posisi sehingga Yuta sekarang berada dibawah kungkungannya, mengurung tubuh namja manis itu degan kedua lengannya. Iris tajam itu menatap penuh damba si surai _ebony_ dengan jarak yang dekat seperti ini Taeyong menyadari satu hal, bahwa Yuta tampak berkali-kali lebih manis bahkan sangat cantik, ditambah sekarang pipi gembul itu semakin merona saja. Namja bersurai kelam itu semakin mengeliminasi paras keduanya, Ia ingin lebih, perlahan iris bundar milik Yuta terpejam bersamaan sepasang bibir mengecup keningnya. Namja tampan itu kini bahkan merunkan kecupannya pada kedua pipi, hidung, dagu, dan berakhir mengecap rasa manis dari bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candunya.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menunjukkan bias _orange_ nya pertanda tidak lama lagi akan segera kembali keperaduannya. Biasan itu dengan nakal menyelip melalui celah-celah pohon sakura yang memberi aroma sejuk dan menenangkan, mengintip dan ikut menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan dua anak adam yang masih larut dengan kegiatan mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin melepas tautan manis itu bahkan kini tangan Yuta telah melingkar manis dileher kokoh dengan sesekali mengacak-acak surai hitam legam sekelam malam itu, ini benar-benar memabukkan sekaligus menenangkan sampai Ia benar-benar terbuai dengan cumbuan manis yang diberi oleh namjanya.

Tangan lentik itu kini memukul pelan dada namja yang sampai saat ini masih mengukungnya, Taeyong yang mengerti pun dengan sangat terpaksa melepas tautan keduanya.

"Taehh" desah Yuta saat Taeyong kini malah mengecup leher jenjangnya. Hanya sebentar untuk menyalurkan rasa kagumnya, sebelum namja itu kembali menatap iris coklat yang kini tampak sayu. Taeyong mengubah posisi keduanya menjadi duduk dengan Yuta bertengger manis dipangkuannya.

Namja tampan itu mengelus kembali pipi namja manis lengkap dengan tatapan penuh arti " _Saranghaeyo~ yeongwonh_ i" Taeyong berucap sirat akan keseriusan dan binar bahagia di irisnya.

" _Nado saranghae~_ " Bisik Yuta halus dan matanya kembali terpejam saat bibirnya kembali diraup oleh sang dominan. Disatu sudut hati kecil keduanya selalu berharap ini akan menjadi selamanya sampai akhir hayat memisahkan kedua insan itu.

Finish

* * *

Demi apa ini apa Ya Tuhan /jedotin diri/ #slapped Gue nulis apa absurd banget, lebih absurd dari sebelumnya, OOC banget#plak

Pada paragraf pertama itu gue banget kalo lagi ngerjain tugas sekalipun diruangan ber-AC #plak

Idenya terinspirasi waktu gue lihat intro mama(?) Baru2 ini, disitu Taeyong ganteng imut dan Yuta manis banget kan gue gak tahan buat ngata-ngatain mereka(?).  
Sumpah ya otp gue ini so unyu adorable dech. Buat yang sebelumnya udah bersedia review ff abal abal gue Makasih banget ya /bow/ review kalian sangat membantuku sekalipun hasilnya jauh lebih absurd gini,

Sebenarnya gue masih ingin lanjutin lagi word nya, tapi gue pikir entar alurnya semakin amburadul :v Hope u review juseyo~ :*


End file.
